


Lalala... What?

by sukeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot Twists, Writer's Block
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h3>untuk MARS Challenge, kategori: Not Gary Stu</h3>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Rudy, apa kau ingat orang bernama Tom Riddle di kampus? Seingatku tak Riddle di angkatan kita.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Berawal dari racauan Bella dan pertanyaan itu, Rodolphus Lestrange ditarik ke masa lalu.<br/><b>Warning</b>: AU, limun.
            </blockquote>





	Lalala... What?

**Author's Note:**

> HarPot milik JKR. Saya ga dapat untung, yano. Semoga [rakai_asaju](/users/rakai_asaju) ga kaget mendapat ini. Hehehe. Sebab, saya bakal buat 3 lagi untuk celenj-nya. Mweheheheh.

Segalanya dimulai saat Bella meretih di bawah tubuhnya, mengerang-erang dan mengumpat seperti biasa. Namun kala itu bukan "Rudy... Rudy..." yang diucapkan. Melainkan, "Bangsat kau Tom Riddle! Bedebahkau! Ohjadikanakupelacurmuohya--" dan seterusnya hingga tubuhnya melengkung ke arah Rodolphus (atau Rudy) dan mengejang. Sedangkan Rudy... dia diam memikirkan laki-laki mana lagi yang kiranya ditiduri istrinya ini.

Bellatrix yang cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai memang memiliki banyak pemuja sebelum mereka menikah. Perempuan ini memang memiliki wajah err sedikit keji tapi justru itu daya tariknya sebagai wanita. Apalagi jika disandingkan dengan dirinya yang kadang berwajah antara sembelit dan blo'on. Para kompetitor perlahan menyusut setelah mereka tahu dirinya, suami yang baru, adalah jago pukul. Dia tak banyak omong namun banyak bekerja sehingga para kompetitor terutama yang bernyali kelinci tak berani lagi mendekati Bella.

Mengenai Tom Riddle ini, seingatnya tak ada Tom ataupun Riddle yang ia kenali di kehidupan Bella. (Mereka tumbuh di sekolah yang sama sehingga Rodolphus tahu siapa saja teman bahkan mantan Bellatrix). Kalau ternyata lelaki itu benar selingkuhan Bella... yah, dia cuma ingin tahu saja sih Riddle seperti apa sehingga mengacaukan konsep monogami mereka. Atau dia kurang sefleksibel apa sebagai suami sehingga istrinya mulai menyeleweng.

Bella yang terengah-engah di sampingnya tiba-tiba berkata, "...Apa tadi? Rudy, apa kau ingat orang bernama Tom Riddle di kampus? Seingatku tak Riddle di angkatan kita."

Raut bego terpajang sesaat di muka Rodolphus sebelum kembali muram dan berkata, "Entahlah, Bella. Sudah sepuluh tahun," sejak mereka lulus. Dan berlanjut pada kesunyian darinya dan ocehan dari Bellatrix tentang rencana membunuh hewan peliharaan tetangga dua rumah dari rumah mereka. Anjing keluarga itu kelewat bawel dan pemiiliknya sangat tolol karena tak mampu mengendalikan gonggongan makhluk budukan itu. Sementara itu Rudy telah menjelajahi internet di telepon genggamnya, mencari Tom Riddle.

Rudy akhirnya menemukan dua orang bernama Tom Riddle di mesin pencarian. Ada alamat lengkap yang ditampilkan oleh website 'terkutuk,' website yang membocorkan data pribadi milik pengguna internet. Seorang bernama lengkap Thomas Riddle, dipanggil Tom, tinggal di Glasgow. Seorang lagi hanya Tom dan berada di Bristol. Dari Newcastle tentu perjalanan lebih singkat ke Glasgow daripada Bristol. Naasnya tak ada foto keduanya maupun identitas lain di laman tersebut. Itu mudah saja baginya sebab penguntit adalah pekerjaan sampingannya dulu.

Beberapa jam kemudian dia memutuskan akan ke Glasgow dulu tanpa sepengetahuan Bellatrix dan meninggalkan usaha furniture mereka barang sehari. Dia sampai saat sore hari, segera menuju ke arsip di perpustakaan kota dan mendapatkan si Thomas sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena keracunan yang tidak disengaja. Mengira cairan pembersih kaca sebagai alkohol dan menenggaknya. Kalau tidak bego sekali, ya mabuk sekali, pikirnya seraya menggaruk cambangnya yang mulai panjang dan berencana mendatangi rumah Riddle.

Sore hari dia sampai di sana dan bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluarga Riddle. Laki-laki itu tak memiliki anak. Rudy memperkenalkan diri sebagai junior Riddle yang sering meminjam buku dan hendak mengembalikan tapi ternyata sang senior telah meninggal. Istri Riddle, Marry, percaya saja dengan bualan suami Bellatrix karena wajah boros milik Tuan Lestrange bisa mengelabuhi jarak usia mereka sesungguhnya dan dari hasil mengolah data yang ia dapatkan di perpustakaan kota. Marry yang tertipu lalu memperlihatkan foto-foto lama Riddle. Semuanya tampak asing tapi intuisinya berkata bukan Riddle ini. Ia memohon diri setelah berbasa-basi (dan memberikan buku yang ia beli di toko loak seberang perpustakaan sebagai buku yang dikembalikan) dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Bristol. Perjalan lama yang ia tempuh seorang diri dengan mobil tuanya. Tanpa telepon dari Nyonya Lestrange yang mungkin disibukkan oleh bisnis perabot mereka.

Setelah mengalami mogok dan ditemui perempuan aneh, dia sampai di Bristol, sore tiga hari berikutnya. Riddle yang ini bujangan tapi seumuran dengan yang tinggal di Glasgow. Kata perempuan cenayang mirip kecoa yang dia temui di Gloucester, ini adalah takdirnya untuk bertemu Riddle dan menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu. Jika tidak dituruti, takdir buruk akan mengikutinya sampai akhir. Yang ia balas dengan kerutan di kening dan meninggalkan perempuan aneh berkacamata tebal itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Riddle, laki-laki paruh baya itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan. Brengseknya, Riddle yang ini memenuhi kriteria laki-laki yang diingini Bellatrix. Sedikit lebih jangkung darinya, wajah bersih tanpa cambang maupun jenggot tipis, senyum memuakkan menutupi kebengisan? Entahlah, intuisinya berkata laki-laki ini berbahaya.

Benar saja! Saat memperkenalkan diri, Riddle menjawab, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu Rodolphus."

Sontak Rudy bergeming.

Permainan apa kiranya yang sedang dilakukan oleh Riddle?

Dia diajak masuk dan di dalam dia melihat Reggy dan Barty, kedua teman adiknya di kampus. Barty nyengir lebar dan menunjukkan semua gigi putihnya. Sedangkan Reggy menunduk dan tersenyum simpul.

Bagaimana mereka kenal sedangkan dia tidak? Bagaimana Riddle tahu dirinya sedangkan dia tidak?

"Butuh tiga hari untukmu. Lumayan cepat. Tapi aku berharap misi selanjutnya lebih cepat daripada ini, Rodolphus."

Kening Rodolphus tertekuk lebih dalam. Riddle mempersilakan duduk. Dia menolak, masih berdiri. Sementara dua juniornya tadi mengamati mereka dari ruang makan.

"Aku mendapatkanmu dari Bellatrix dengan cara yang tidak biasa." Mendapatkan? Berarti Bella mengenalnya? Jadi mereka saling mengenal? " _Stalker_ , kata itu memang mereduksi pekerjaanmu sebenarnya tapi cukuplah itu saja untuk saat ini, sebab kau telah kehilangan sebagian besar kemampuan karena janjimu pada istrimu. Ya, Bellatrix bercerita padaku tentang janji kalian sebelum menikah."

Bellatrix. Perlahan dugaan-dugaan terbentuk di benak dan asumsi bahwa dia masuk perangkap.

Dia biarkan saja Riddle mengoceh karena kalimat-kalimat laki-laki itu seolah menjawab langsung pertanyaan di kepalanya. Seolah Riddle tahu yang ia pikirkan. Dia mendengarkan hampir semua. Mulai darimana Riddle mengenal Bella sampai sengaja mengarahkan Bella agar ia melanggar janjinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dia dimanfaatkan. Dan semakin dimanfaatkan ketika Riddle mengatakan misi selanjutnya: mengambil bocah sebelas tahun dari Eindhoven, Belanda bersama Barty Crouch Jr--pemuda bego yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Kalau aku tak mau?" katanya melawan Riddle.

Riddle tersenyum tamak dan menjawab, "Masa lalumu akan kuberikan pada kepolisian Surrey dan... bukankah karenamu Romilda Vane bunuh diri?"

Jika di depan pintu tadi Riddle hanya membuat sedikit iri, sekarang Rudy sudah membencinya. Juga membenci Bellatrix. Tipu daya perempuan itu lebih lihai daripada di masa lalu. Ia tak mengira istrinya akan menggeretnya ke masa lalu, melalui cara yang lebih licik daripada sekadar pembunuhan. Kini rasa percayanya pada perempuan itu lebih tipis daripada selembar sel. Namun tantangan dari perempuan itu dan laki-laki ini justru membuat hidupnya, sejenak, lebih menarik. Lebih menggairahkan daripada bisnis properti yang membuatnya terlihat seperti warga negara biasa.

"Baiklah. Pasti kulakukan," jawabnya masam sambil menatap foto gadis cilik berambut awut-awutan di lembar-lembar kertas berjudul 'Hermione Granger' yang Riddle serahkan padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Tamat lol. lebih dari 1 jam dan melenceng jauh dari rencana semula. Anda kaget? Saya juga 8DD karena saya juga ga mengira si otak akan mengarah ke sini. Jadi, review atau komen? owo


End file.
